


Dance With Me

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me





	Dance With Me

Roman and Patton hosted a small Christmas party for their selves and some of their friends. It was nothing fancy, just a casual setup in their living room. They'd previously hung up lights all around the house and decorated the Christmas tree to their heart’s desire. Some people brought platters of snacks or appetizers that they laid out on the table next to Patton’s fruit punch. They were happy with how it'd turned out.

The two of them had been planning on doing something like this the past few years, but their budget, work hours, and the free time of others never quite lined up right. Now that they were finally able to do it, they we ecstatic. 

It was getting late. The party started at six and had been going for about three hours. They’d gotten past the casual conversations, the holiday cheer, the foods, and the foolish dancing they'd all had fun with. The night made everyone mellow, even a little sleepy, but it was a wonderful atmosphere. There was a list of songs playing that Roman put together just for this day. It was filled with Christmas music that started at the beginning of the party and would continue until the end. Some of his favorites were towards the end where he planned to have a dance with his love.

One of the slower romance songs started to play and Roman excused himself from the conversation he’d been having to go find Patton. He tapped him on the shoulder and grabbed his hand when he turned to him. He pulled him away from the groups of people and into an open space near the speaker where they could have their moment. 

“Dance with me.” Roman put his hands on Patton’s waist, a light smile on his face.

“I-I’m not a very good dancer.” Patton said, looking at Roman somewhat shyly.

“Don't worry. I’ll take the lead.” He assured him. 

Patton nodded and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, moving only when Roman led him. They swayed together to the music, their foreheads pressed together. When Roman stepped, Patton would attempt to follow him, but only stumbled instead. Roman was there to hold him, though, so he laughed it off and continued on. 

The song started to come to its end, so Roman decided to pull off one little move. He wrapped his arm around the small of Patton's back and dipped him backwards. Patton's arm gripped tightly at his shoulder, but he could tell he trusted him. Roman grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Patton's lips as the song played its final note.


End file.
